Italian Restaurants and Secret Plans
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: Shawn takes Juliet out to a fancy restaurant, with a secret. ONE-SHOT Shules


**A/N:**

**Again, another OLD ONE-SHOT that I did.**

**Hope you like it,**

**Love lots,**

**CBC**

* * *

Shawn paced back and forth as he checked his watch again... Juliet was late... she was never late, she was always early... it scared him, made his mind go into hyper drive, thinking of all the things that could have gone horribly wrong, made him think about how he may have lost his chance and that his hopes for happiness were over. He took a deep breath and felt the small box he had in his suit pocket. Suit... God he still couldn't believe he was wearing a suit... but he had reservations for the fanciest, best reviewed restaurant in the entire city of Santa Barbra. Shawn smiled remembering the way he'd convinced the manager to help him out, the way he'd used his talents to ask the man for help and how the manager had happily accepted.

He heard the soft creaking of a door and spun around to see who was there. He gasped at the glorious sight in front of him; Juliet wearing a deep scarlet, strapless, floor length dress with a lace belt. Long silver diamond earrings danced across her bare shoulders, their sparkling matched that of the necklace around her neck. Her make-up done to compliment the dress, a light pink eyeshadow, small ring of eyeliner, cherry red lips pulled into a soft smile, and blush. Her hair curled into loose ringlets that cascaded down her back and created a gentle halo around her glowing face, with a small rose clip holding some of it back. His eyes drifted downward to take in her stiletto ruby red heels that created a wondrous pattern across her small feet that ended at the strap that held on the shoe, only to start again... and again... He pulled his phone from his pocket and took a picture not wanting to ever forget this night.

"Wow..." he breathed as he stepped to her, returning his phone to his pocket, and taking her hand in his, twirling her around in a small circle, his own smile widening with every second that passed.

"I'm sorry I was late," she gave him a tender smile as he linked arms with her and began walking from the Psych office, "had to run some labs that took longer then I expected."

"Don't be sorry, what matters is that you're here now, and we're on our way," he locked the office door and whistled, smiling again when he heard Juliet gasp as the limo came out from the back.

"You rented a limo!" She cried happily as the chauffeur got out and opened the back door.

"I did, tonight is a special night, the night that marks the six years that we've known each other, the two years that we've been together, and the year that we've made it passed my telling you the truth. It requires the best, and the best is what I've given you."

"Shawn, what's best is that we're spending tonight together," she smiled as he helped her into the car, "but everything else is great too."

He laughed as he went to the other side of the limo and joined her inside as the chauffeur got behind the wheel, "I knew you would think that. Le'beou, to the restaurant please."

The chauffeur smiled at them in the rearview mirror before pulling from the driveway and heading to their destination. Shawn pulled out his phone again and sent the manager a message, declaring the couple on their way.

* * *

"Excuse-e mee-a! May-a I have-a your attent-ch-ion please!" The famous Italian restaurant manager (and Chef) called out, and the room's chatter and other noise slowly came to a stop as all eyes turned to face the stout man, "Thank-a you. I have an annouce-ee-ment to make about-a a couple coming in-a tonight. The young-a man is going to-a propose, and we-a need-a your cooperation throughout-a thee night if you're-a going to be-a here when-a he does. Some-a-time during their-a meal here he shall excuse-a himself from-a thee tae-bell, at-a thees-a time I will be-a turning all-a thee lights out and he-a will be coming here where I have a spot-i-light-a ready to be shone upon-a him, and from-a there things will go as they-a hope. What I-a want from-a you amazing people, is for you to remain-a calm when-a thee lights-a go out, and make-a sure that the young-a woman does too. I've-a been told she's jumpy because-a she's a cop, and we-a don't want-a anything to go-a wrong. They-a will be seated there-a, at that empty tae-bell, just-a so you know. Thank-a you again, and-a now you may return-a to your dinner."

The diners all smiled and gave a small applause, as a way of saying they would help, before continuing on where they had left off, chatter and clinks once again filling the room.

* * *

"Shawn, how again, did you get reservations here? They're usually packed tight!" Juliet exclaimed as Shawn assisted her from the vehicle.

"I have some connections, besides I know the Chef a little bit, and helped him out on a private case. He owed me one, and was happy to help."

"Well, I've never eaten here, so it's going to be a great first time."

"Come, he's waiting for us," Shawn smiled as he took her arm and lead her inside.

"Shawn-a! You're-a here!" The manager said joyously pulling Shawn into a manly hug before turning to Juliet, "And-a you must-a be Juliet," he took her hand and pressed a polite kiss to it, "It's-a so nice-a to meet you."

"Cesare, great to see you again," Shawn said and motioned at Jules, "and as you've already guessed, this is Juliet."

"Come, your-a tae-bell is-a waitin'. Imma going to have-a my best-a staff waiting on you-a two. I hope-a you have a wonderful-a eve-ening," he smiled before ushering them to the table he had pointed out to the other customers only moments before.

"Don't worry Cesare, it's going to be the best," Shawn pressed a soft kiss to Juliet's cheek before he slid her chair out for her to sit down, "Bring out your finest champagne, and two plates of tonight's special please," he said before he sat down in his own seat.

"Of-a course, be but a mo-ee-ment," Cesare gave a small wink before heading to the kitchen.

"The special, Shawn? What is it?"

"Trust me, you're going to love it."

She eyes him playfully, "All right, I'll trust you."

"Glad to hear it, and I promise, this is the best Italian food around. Homemade, fresh veggies, fresh spices... fresh everything, best Italian I've ever had."

"I can't wait to try it."

"I can't wait for you to try it either."

"I'll be right back," Shawn wiped his mouth with the napkin before scooting back and standing up, "restroom."

"I'll be right here," Juliet smiled as she watched him head off.

"You have a fine man there," Juliet furrowed her brow as she turned her head to where the voice was coming from.

"Hmm?" She looked at the older couple sitting at the next table over, the woman was smiling sweetly at her.

"You have a good man, he's hard to find these days, count yourself as lucky," the woman said.

Juliet smiled, "Thank you, I do consider myself lucky, he's really sweet."

"He's a keeper. Is this your first time here?" The man from the couple nodded to her.

"Yes, we've known each other for six years and he wanted to do something special."

"My is that gentlemanly of him. I'm not sure if he told you, but occasionally Cesare does a light check around this time, make sure everything's working properly, so if the lights turn out don't-"

Juliet let out a soft yelp when the lights shut off, just like the woman had said, "Just in time I guess..." she said nervously, unable to see anything. There were no other signs of alarm and she relaxed a little.

"Just in time is right," she heard the woman say to her, "don't worry, everything fine."

"Right, of course," Juliet sighed and clasped her hands together, wanting the lights to go on and Shawn to come back.

Suddenly she could see light and a familiar voice boomed through the building, "Ah-hem. Testing... testing... one, two, three?"

Juliet, utterly confused, turned around in her seat to face where the light was coming from. Squinting to let her eyes adjust she saw Shawn standing on the small step of the entry way holding a microphone with a spotlight shining on him. _What the hell?_

"Shawn?" She hissed.

"Hi, my name is Shawn Spencer, and I'm here tonight with my lovely girlfriend Juliet O'Hara. Tonight, I'm here to tell you all how much I love her," he pointed to Jules and smiled before continuing, "Juliet is sweet. She's funny, and lovable, and caring. She's a wonderful detective for the SBPD, and despite everything she witnesses, she can still light up the room with her smile and kindness. She's great in every way I can think of, we may have a different style of humor, but when she gets going, she's got a fantastic funny bone," Shawn slowly began to walk towards her as he continued, "she can get a suspect to confess just by being nice... but if it doesn't work she can turn that kindness into a cruel ruthless tone that scares the suspect just as much. Juliet loves to try new things, and isn't afraid to try my pineapple concoctions of awesomeness... even if they turn out to be... not so awesome. She has two lovable cats for whom she would do anything for, and she knows how to forgive and forget."

"Shawn, what are you doing?" Jules could feel her cheeks flushing at the attention as she whispered when he was standing just in front of her.

"But not only," Shawn put his hand into his pocket, "am I here to tell you how much I love her, but," he pulled his hand out, "I'm here to let you witness me telling her, and showing her, just how far I want this love to last." Shawn tucked the microphone under his arm and presented her with a small box. He knelt down and opened the baby blue ring box to display a diamond ring, "Jules, will you spend the rest of your life with me? As my wife?"

She could feel her eyes welling up with tears as a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. The whole room was silent, waiting for her reply, she looked at the older woman she had been talking to and received a joy filled smiled, before she turned back, "Shawn... I... would love to," she drew him in for a kiss as the lights went back on and the people in the restaurant cheered and applauded for the happy couple.

Shawn pulled away to removed the ring and slip it onto her finger before tugging her to her feet for another kiss. They pulled apart, surprised, after a flash went off, and Cesare was standing there with a camera, "Two-a for thee hap-ee cup-ell, one-a for my wall of speci-ell eev-vents," he smiled happily and Shawn laughed as he wrapped his arms around Jules for a big hug, and the rest of the people there continued to clap and say their congratulations.

"I love you Jules."

"I love you too Shawn."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay... so I know that some people may be 'offended' or whatnot, by my style of writing Cesare's dialogue... and that 'I could have just said he was speaking with an italian accent' or whatever, but this was at the request of one of my best friends who lives in Italy, and she wanted me to write it that way, to see if it made a difference for her to read it... or something like that. I can't remember exactly what she said cause it was a good while back...**

**But yea, cause I got a "fun" message about it one time... and don't want a repeat of that.**

**How'd you like it?**

**Love Lots,**

**CBC**


End file.
